Gaming devices are known which include a number of rotating, symbol bearing reels each of which is individually stopped to display a randomly selected symbol along a win line. If the symbols displayed along the win line form a winning combination, a prize is paid out to the player. Typically, the reels are rotated by a stepper motor or like device, which is controlled by a microprocessor. A characteristic of current reel spinning machines is that the reels normally all spin in the same direction. In the gaming machine industry it is considered desirable to add features which increase player interest and enjoyment.